Amnesia
by Lunakatsuma
Summary: Hibari suffers from amnesia, and the people around her try to help her recover her memories... wait. Why is Fran the only one actually helping! Fem!Hibari, Fem!Fran, Fem!Gokudera, Fem!Yamamoto


**Luna: I know that I'm not working on the fanfics I should be… but seriously. I've completely run out of ideas. How do you expect to update for my other fanfics like that? For the time being, I'll be spending my free time roleplaying… which is where this fanfic came from. Yes, it is Katekyo Hitman Reborn!. I'm a big fan, okay?**

**This fanfic involves a few genderbenders, such as Fem!Fran, Fem!Gokudera, Fem!Yamamoto, and… Fem!Hibari! (I'm Fem!Hibari in roleplay.) It's just a random thing that happened while RP'ing. Just had to make it into a fanfic.**

**Fem!Hibari: (DISCLAIMER) …the author does not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! or any of its characters… nor does she own the original roleplayers. *pulls out tonfa* If you do not review after reading, I **_**will **_**bite you to death.**

**Luna: *pushes Fem!Hibari aside* Don't mind the last part… but please: do review.**

* * *

Hibari had just finished watching Gokudera get tortured by Fran and her evil Yamamoto illusions (while eating popcorn). Just a typical day in their lives. But then…

…Hibari just _had _to trip and fall ungracefully on her face.

Fran laughed at Hibari, gasping about her 'fail'. No one thought twice about the incident until Hibari sat up, looked around, and blinked. Quite uncharacteristic from her usual 'I'll bite you to death for laughing at me' (which they had all expected).

"Are you okay, Kyoya?" Gokudera asked, looking at the skylark worriedly (not! This is Gokudera we're talking about here!).

"…" Hibari looked up at the Storm Guardian confusedly. "…erm, who are you?"

Fran abruptly threw a bucket at Hibari's head.

* * *

"W-what?" Gokudera stammered, taking a step back in spite of herself. Hibari's question had completely startled her.

"Amnesia?" Fran asked curiously.

"You _are _kidding, right?" Gokudera asked cautiously, wondering if the prefect was simply playing around. Of course, Hibari wasn't one to play around, but any solution worked, anything but-

"Amnesia," Fran summed up. "Fail. Pffft."

"…who am I?" Hibari asked, tilting her head in puzzlement. All possible thoughts that were still lingering around about the situation all being a joke completely flew out the window at that moment. Hibari would _never _be caught dead doing something so… cute.

Fran immediately broke out into an unrestrained laughing fit. She rolled around for a little bit before walking up to Hibari and hitting the Cloud Guardian's head.

"O-ow…" Hibari muttered, in pain. "…that hurt…" Small tears began to form in her gray eyes, making her seem even more moe than before.

However, this did not stop Fran from jabbing at the base of Hibari's neck.

"…" Gokudera stared at the illusionist. "What are you doing, Creepy-Frog?"

"Recovering her memory~" Fran explained with a sing-song tone to her voice as she struck her palm against Hibari's temple. "…by hitting crucial pressure points."

Gokudera strode forward and attempted to hit Fran (who dodged). "Idiot," she huffed. "We have to get her memory back another way." (Was Gokudera actually _caring for someone besides Tsuna?_)

Indeed, Fran's attacks seemed to have no effect on Hibari whatsoever. The young lady looked at the two others and stuttered, "W-why are you fighting? S-stop it right now!" when she normally would have been joining the fight.

Of course, Fran just _had _to throw Hibari at Gokudera…

"Ahh!"

"Ack!"

"You take care of it!" Fran laughed maniacally, walking away from the two Vongola Guardians, who were a bit tangled up.

"COME BACK HERE, CREEPY-FROG!" Gokudera shouted in protest from under Hibari.

* * *

The black-haired female scrambled off of the bomber and pouted. "…that person is mean…"

"I know," Gokudera sighed, rubbing her head and getting up. "Are you okay?"

"…yes? I think…" Hibari replied nervously.

At that moment, Yamamoto (not one of the illusions Fran had conjured up before) decided to walk in. "What happened to her?" she asked, staring pointedly at Hibari.

"Amnesia," Gokudera explained shortly.

"Oh…" Yamamoto blinked in shock. There really wasn't much else to say after a proclamation like _that_.

"Oh, yeah… you haven't answered me yet," Hibari realized. She pointed at Gokudera. "Who are you?" She moved her index finger to Yamamoto. "And _you_?" She paused before adding, "And _me_?"

"My name is Gokudera Hayato," Gokudera introduced awkwardly, incorporating a tone within her voice that an adult would use while explaining things to a child, despite Hibari being older than her by a good three years.

"Yamamoto Takeshi at your service!" Yamamoto exclaimed, wearing an easygoing smile on her face.

"And _you_ are Hibari Kyoya," Gokudera reminded, pointing at the skylark for emphasis.

"I call you Kyo-chan," Yamamoto added helpfully.

"So…" Hibari murmured. "Hayato… Takeshi… and Kyoya?"

"You are Kyoya," Gokudera repeated.

"…okay." And then Hibari smiled. Oh, how she smiled. It was no longer a sadistic or scary smile- it was completely innocent and carefree. One could practically see flowers in the background.

"…" Gokudera grabbed her camera and took a picture of the one-in-a-lifetime moment. "This is gold… Hibari smiling…"

"She actually smiled…" Yamamoto stated the obvious in awe.

Hibari gazed at the two in utter confusion. "Why? Is it wrong that I smiled? Should I frown instead?"

"No, no~" Gokudera waved her hand. "It's fine."

"It's just that you used to not smile a lot~" Fran explained happily, appearing again.

"…am I a mean person like… erm… what's her name?" Hibari questioned, unfazed by Fran's sudden appearance.

"I am Fran, the local sociopath," Fran introduced with a perfectly straight face. "And I'm not mean~ I just make fun of people a lot."

"…so I make fun of people?" Hibari asked.

"Well, you are semi-mean." Fran paused before adding, "When you want to be."

"…" Gokudera was silent.

"…is that a bad thing?" Hibari asked, tilting her head adorably again.

Instead of answering the amnesiac, Gokudera exclaimed, "You like ponies and unicorns!" right when Fran stated, "Most of the time, you sleep, laugh, or fight."

Fran realized what Gokudera had said and facepalmed. Gokudera hit Fran and chided, "Don't avert her attention."

"…"

* * *

"I fight?" Hibari asked quietly, seemingly having been unable to hear a word of what Gokudera had said only seconds before. "So I hurt people…"

"Wrong." Fran vetoed Gokudera's idea just in case. "And you like fighting. Your catchphrase is 'I'll bite you to death', and you only hurt people who break rules."

"Is that so... hn…" Hibari mused before slapping a hand to her mouth. "Wait. 'Hn'?"

"_And _you say 'hn' a lot," Fran explained. "When you think."

"Okay," Hibari accepted without question. Wow, this Hibari sure was cooperative…

Fran turned back to Gokudera, irritated. "Geez, Gokudera. I'm the local sociopath and _I'm _the one who's actually telling her the truth!"

"So… Hayato is a liar," Hibari stated, slamming her fist down into her palm as she had her moment of 'realization'.

"Nah," Fran shook her head.

"I'm actually just bored," Gokudera replied, shaking her lies off like they were nothing.

"She was lazy," Fran whispered to Hibari.

Hibari's stormy eyes were wide as she took in all the new information. "Oh." Then she suddenly pulled out her tonfa. "…and what are _these_?"

"Tonfa," Fran responded as Gokudera dragged the now practically non-existent Yamamoto out of the room ("You come with me, baka. Let them have their fun." "Eh- o-okay, Haya…"). "The plural and singular is 'tonfa'. There are no such things as 'tonfas'. Just to be clear."

"…what's a tonfa?" Hibari asked, clueless.

"A weapon," Fran replied bluntly.

"So I use these?" Hibari asked. "To fight, that is?"

"Yes."

Hibari spun the tonfa in her hands. "Cool!"

Fran facepalmed and stated awkwardly, "…you're holding them wrong…"

"Oh…" Hibari said obliviously. "Oops." Fran sighed and walked forward, taking the tonfa and positioning them in Hibari's hands correctly. Hibari punched the air experimentally and commented in awe, "It feels familiar… and good."

Fran summoned tonfa using her illusions and announced, "SPARRING TIME!" before lunging through the air at the Cloud Guardian.

* * *

"SPARRING TIME!"

"Gah!" Hibari instinctively blocked the attack with her right tonfa and blinked. "Wow…"

"It's 'wao', not 'wow'," Fran corrected, landing on the ground.

"…wao?"

"Yep~" Fran nodded before aiming a punch at her opponent's throat. "Fight. Your body remembers what your mind does not."

"Wao. Okay," Hibari repeated before blocking the attack once more and aiming for her assailant's head.

Fran dodged and kicked Hibari's chin, sending her flying and hitting the opposite wall. "You have Cloud Flames," the frog explained. "I have Mist Flames."

Just as Fran was saying this, Hibari's tonfa burst into violet flames. "Aaaaahhhh!" she screamed uncharacteristically. "They're on fire! FIRE! WE NEED WATER!" She flailed around for a bit (much to Fran's pleasure) before blinking and remarking hesitantly, "…they don't hurt."

"You use your flames on your tonfa to increase the power of your attacks," Fran continued monotonously.

"Purple flames…" Hibari muttered in amazement. "…cool."

She charged at Fran, this time taking the initiative. Fran ducked, did a backflip, and leapt off of the wall, aiming her knee straight at the skylark's face. Hibari managed to duck in turn and pulled off an uppercut, to which Fran spun in midair and jumped off of Hibari's head.

"Ite…" Hibari pouted, turning around to see Fran land neatly.

"Do you remember how to fight yet?" Fran asked.

"…no," Hibari murmured. "…but I'm doing it anyway…" She studied her hands and tonfa with wide eyes like they weren't her own.

Fran threw a tonfa at Hibari's face. "The tonfa are also effective projectiles," she continued, ignoring Hibari's answer. As the prefect caught the tonfa with two fingers (the others held her own tonfa, and her other hand was wrapped around the one that made up the other side of the pair of weapons).

"But I do not recommend throwing them… unless you have more, of course~" Fran caught the tonfa that Hibari had thrown back at her.

"Okay…" Hibari muttered, processing what Fran had just taught her. What a lovely student… can't she even tell that she's actually older and _taller _than her 'teacher'? …I guess not.

"As a Mist, I can use illusions," Fran explained, summoning a new tonfa as a demonstration. "As a Cloud, _you _can propagate things… but I would advise you not to do so at the moment, because you are 'inexperienced' right now and could do something seriously wrong."

"…then why do they hurt?" Hibari asked. "If they're illusions…"

"Illusions affect the mind," Fran answered. "You believed they were real tonfa, so they hurt."

"Ohhhh…" Hibari murmured in understanding.

Fran charged at Hibari once more. This time, the Cloud Guardian ran behind Fran and kicked her in the back. Fran dodged and sent a roundhouse kick to her waist. Hibari was thrown sideways, and Fran had ample time to create a Mist Flame barrier.

"I really am an herbivore…" Hibari snarled. "…did I just snarl?"

"You also categorize people as either 'herbivores' or 'carnivores'," Fran said. "…and yeah. You snarled."

"…I categorize people…" Hibari muttered. "Based on what?"

"Strength and attack ability."

"Ohhh… so I just insulted myself," Hibari realized with shock. "…twice."

Fran snickered before adding, "As well as a number of other factors, such as intelligence, agility, etc. There are also a few people that you may categorize as being an omnivore."

"So… in the middle."

"Ya."

"Hn."

"We will be sparring…"

Hibari immediately charged _through _the Mist Flame barrier and lunged for the female illusionist's head once more, but Fran simply smirked before appearing behind Hibari and punching her back. Hibari was sent flying into the couch this time.

"Ack!"

"…until you recover your memories."

Hibari got up and rubbed her head. Then she glared fiercely at Fran. "Why are you fighting _me_? Shouldn't you be fighting the Storm right now?" She looked down. "And what am I doing standing on the couch?"

"I was trying to get rid of your amnesia~" Fran explained gleefully, making all her weapons disappear.

"Amnesia?" Hibari frowned in confusion. "What amnesia?"

"Yay! It's gone! That was quick! Although you appear to have no memory of your experience of having amnesia…" Fran exclaimed cheerfully. "…oh, and you might want to bite Gokudera to death."

Hibari scowled. "Storm? Why?"

"She tried to make you believe that you liked ponies and unicorns." The frog-capped girl gagged for effect.

"…I will bite Storm to death… after I go eat dinner," Hibari decided. "I'm hungry." She waved. "Bye… and thank you for curing me, I suppose."

"You're welcome." Fran smirked. "And now you owe me a favor… which will be requested later~" She was clearly enjoying having a right to somewhat control the cold prefect.

"…I guess I do," Hibari admitted grudgingly before leaving.

Silence.

"Is it safe to come back now?" Dino asked cautiously, poking his head out of who-knows-where. Alaude followed suit.

"I think so…" Gokudera muttered, pulling Yamamoto out with her.

"Yep!"

* * *

**OMAKE**

"Say, how did Hibari trip in the first place?"

"…"

* * *

**ANOTHER OMAKE**

"Why were we trying to get Hibari's memory back anyway? We should have just kept her like that."

"NOWAYIFHIBARIWASLIKETHATALLT HETIMETHATWOULDBEARMA-"

* * *

**Luna: …this took a while.**

**Fem!Hibari: All I got was a lesson on my various habits. And Storm, I will bite you to death.**

**Fem!Gokudera: …*scoots away***

**Luna: Please review! All criticism is welcomed! ^_^**

**Fem!Hibari: …if you flame, I will bite **_**you **_**to death as well.**

**Luna: *sighs***


End file.
